Nathan and Brooke
by sarz97
Summary: This is very different from your normal romance. It may not seem like a romance at first but it will :)


**NB: I tried to use this as a coursework piece but according to my teacher it wasn't 'good enough' so I have decided to edit it a bit and post it. Some of my friends encouraged me to turn this into this so I hope you all like it.**

_Present_

"Nathan!" I shouted as I ran towards him at the airport.

"Brooke, I've missed you!" Nathan said as Brooke jumped into his arms, making him drop his bags. They stood there staring into each other's eyes. After a few moments Nathan broke the silence saying, "You said you had a surprise for me when I got back and I am back now so what is the surprise?"

"Well you'll have to wait until we get home!"

They drove back in complete silence because they hadn't seen each other for a year now and they hadn't a clue what to say. As the silence went on, a memory came to Brooke…..

_Past_

I stared at the wall while the shrieks were all around me. I kept thinking, 'if I had been with my parents and not gotten in an argument, could I have saved them?'

I kept staring at this wall which was in an empty room. I was alone. My eyes were red and puffy and I could feel my lip quivering as I continued to stare at this old wall which had cracks in the duck yellow paint.

The shrieks had become louder and louder; my body started to shake more and more. I was thinking back to the time when my parents were around and what they would have done in this situation where I had no friends, no one to call and no one to trust and comfort me. My mother would have told me to stop being so silly and go outside.

I stood up from where I was sitting and I crept very slowly to the door and listened out for the shrieks which had seemed to be getting quieter and quieter.

Suddenly the door swung open and there was complete blackness right in front me, I was confused and scared stiff. 'What do I do? What was that?' I thought to myself.

I stepped out into the darkness of the corridor and glanced about me, I checked to see if anyone was there. I couldn't see anything so I assumed it was safe to go down the corridor.

"_What do you think you are doing?" _ this voice said beside me.

"What?! Who said that?" I replied nervously.

"_I did," _and as I turned around, there was a figure, dressed in black right in front of me.

"Who are you?" I said in a trembling voice.

"_I am your friend from down the corridor."_

"But there are no rooms down this part of the corridor and none of my friends live in this building."

I was terrified. Who was he? I wished that my parents were there to help me. I slammed the door shut in the person's face and I had hurriedly scuttled over to where I was sitting before I opened the door.

All of a sudden, I heard a ringing noise but I had no clue what it was so I ignored it. I finally realise what it was, a phone, it kept ringing and ringing until I started to get really fed up with it and my fists started to clench into tight balls and I couldn't stand it any longer. So I got up and wondered around the apartment until I found what had been driving her insane. I picked up the phone and there was silence for a long time.

Eventually a man started to talk, but again I had no idea of who this person was. I managed to get the man to stop talking and answer my question and the man's reply was 'I am the man who you are renting this apartment from and you need to get out of there before a man all dressed in black arrives.'

'Wait, what man?' and as I said this there was a knock at my door. I put down the phone and went over to the peep hole in the door. It was the same man all dressed in black again but with many more people with him. I silently turned the lock on the door until I heard a faint 'click' of the lock. Luckily none of the men dressed in black had heard the noise.

I picked up the phone again and re-dialled the number and I went into a separate room, far away from the door so they couldn't hear me. I said to the owner of the flat 'What should I do? There are men dressed in black outside the door!'

'You should stay as quiet as you can until you can't hear anything outside. Then once it is quiet, have a look but if they are still there and it has been an hour or so call me back.'

It went quiet soon after and I went to go and check to see if they were still there. They weren't, so I unlocked the door and went back to sitting by the wall. I brought out my pen and my diary and I wrote this: '_I am sitting by this wall and staring into complete blankness wondering who that man was outside. I wish my parents where here so I could tell them everything…..' _

I could feel my eyes slowly closing and I drifted off into a deep sleep. When I woke, I saw bright red bloodstains on the duck yellow wall right in front of me.

**N.B. So that's all I have for now but I will try my hardest to get the next one up as soon as I can. To all the people who are reading, **_**When Love Goes Wrong**_**, I am not sure I will continue it because I went back and re-read it and to be honest it was pretty shocking but if any of you really object to this then please leave me a message and if you want to any improvements or things you want me to add to it! Thank you xxx **


End file.
